1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wearable structure of a wrist mobile information device attachable to the arm and to the arrangement of a microphone and speaker provided on the wrist mobile information device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there have been various wristwatches designed for wearing on the arm. However, due to so-called downsizing of electronic devices and size reduction and performance improvement of electric elements themselves, there is a recent trend of wearing on the arm an information device having advanced multi-functions such as GPS (Global Positioning System) function, computer function and telephonic function as represented by cellular phones and PHS (Personal Handyphone System). They are no longer called wristwatches but are called wrist mobile information devices among other things.
The wearable structure of wrist mobile information devices is analogous in overall shape to wristwatches. Hence, it is still current to carry them by a belt wound on the arm much like wristwatches and by engaging the belt ends by hardware. Meanwhile, where the wrist mobile information device has a telephonic function, there is a case that a microphone and speaker are added on the front of the wrist mobile information device main body. However, since the apparatus main body has been fixed by the belt, a telephonic communicator at call arrival has talked with his or her hand fixed in front of their face.
However, according to the prior art, there has been a problem that the wrist mobile device is fixed by the belt and cannot be immediately detached. This problem is conspicuous where the wrist mobile information device possesses the telephonic function. That is, where the wrist mobile information device has the telephonic function, it is difficult to detach it from the arm immediately after call arrival and put it close to the ear and mouth of the communicator. Moreover, if the wrist mobile information device is gripped from the side of the hand back and directly put it to the ear without changing the direction, the backside of the wrist mobile information device hits the ear. However, because the microphone and speaker are provided only on the surface, there has been a problem that on every occasion the wrist mobile information device be set to the ear by confirming a direction thereof.
Therefore, this invention has been made in view of the foregoing and it is an object of this invention to provide a wearing structure of a wrist mobile information device so that the wrist mobile information device can be attached to and detached from the arm through simple manipulation. Another object of this invention is to provide an arrangement structure of a microphone and speaker so that telephonic talk is possible at any of the topside and backside of the wrist mobile information device when the wrist mobile information device is used as a telephone receiver.
Conventionally, the soft strap is released at the buckle by taking the time to detach it. In order to achieve the above object, an arm-wearing structure of a wrist mobile information device according to this invention has hard curved arm holders to clamp an arm so that the arm holders can be attached and detached in a one-touch way.
Meanwhile, an arm-wearing structure of a wrist mobile information device according to this invention has at least one postion of an arm holder made rotatable, and a ratchet mechanism at at least one end of a rotary, shaft. In addition to this, a spring is added to an arm-holder attaching shaft to automatically release the arm when the ratchet mechanism is released.
Also, in an arrangement structure of a microphone and speaker of a wrist mobile information device according to this invention, a microphone and a speaker are respectively provided at end faces in the vicinity of an arm holder attaching part of a wrist mobile information device, enabling both talking at a surface of the wrist mobile information device worn on the arm and talking with the wrist mobile information device detached from the arm and put at its backside on a human face side surface.